


The Almyran Sun

by rainy_pupper



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_pupper/pseuds/rainy_pupper
Summary: DISCLAIMER: SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THE GOLDEN DEER ROUTEclaudeleth ig?enjoy :)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. The Message

‘Express delivery for Mrs. Byleth Eisner!’ a voice from outside announced with a knock on the room’s door. It was early morning and the sun was still rising. The woman rubbed her eyes.  
She mumbled a small response of ‘I’m coming, give me a second.’  
She wasn’t even out of bed yet, not even dressed. Her slightly tangled mint hair was over her eyes.  
 _Who wants to give me something so early in the morning?_  
Eventually, she decided that she looked good enough, and went to the door to open it. It was a man, about the same height as her, wearing a helmet and a letter bag over his shoulder.  
‘Express delivery from Almyra for a Mrs. Byleth Eisner?’ the messenger repeated.  
 _Almyra? It couldn’t be.._  
Byleth raised her hand to shoulder level. ‘That’s me. Where’d you say it was from again?’  
‘Almyra, ma’am.’ the messenger said as he handed the letter to her. It was rolled up, like a scroll, and had a black seal with a ribbon pressed on it. A black seal, marked with a Crest of. _.  
_ _Reigan. It was him._  
 _Her heart skipped a beat. What could it be?_  
Byleth thanked the messenger, closed the door and took a seat at her desk.  
‘Almyra..’ she whispered slowly, letting the word roll slowly out of her mouth.  
Her husband, Claude von Reigan, had left for Almyra two months ago. Claude was also, she added mentally, known as the King of Unification, and the man who had ended the Imperial war and kept the peace in Fòdlan. He had fought alongside her at the Imperial capital, at Shambala, and for the last time against the resurrected King of Liberation, Nemesis. Before that, there were countless times where they had fought alongside each other, and she had enjoyed every second. She had loved teaching him and the rest of the Golden Deer House at the Officers Academy, seeing them again after five years and ending the war with her students at her side. Eventually, she had fallen for him, and vice versa. He’d proposed to her at the Goddess Tower after the war, and they had both gotten married. He had then left for Almyra, and left Byleth in his place as the leader of an united Fòdlan.  
 _My Golden Deer.. Claude._  
She pulled the seal off the paper, and unrolled the scroll-like parchment. Byleth read the letter mentally:

_My dearest,_

_It’s been a while since I last saw you. I miss you more than anything, and I wish that you could come and see Almyra with me. I’m still tying up a few loose ends here, so it might still be a while until I’m back._   
_Anyway, I need a favour off of you. Would you mind coming out here with me? There’s an important roundtable conference that I need to attend in the Almyran capital, but as I’m representing the whole Alliance, they’ve asked me to bring someone else with me, as a sort of witness. I guess it’s to make sure I’m being as honest as they think I am!_   
_The conference is in a month, but I wanted to make sure you got the message early. If you head up to Fòdlan’s Throat and take a boat from there, you’ll hit a small village, next to the sea. I’ll be there, waiting for you. I swear it. From there, I’ll show you around a bit. Just the two of us, huh? I’ll show you the mountains, the ships, maybe even my hometown. And when the time comes, we’ll head up to the capital, do the damn conference, and then I’ll finally be back home. Back with you. Back in Fòdlan._   
_I can’t wait to see Almyra with you. Oh, and to see you again!_

_Yours always,_   
_Your Golden Deer_

Byleth’s emerald eyes were glossed over with tears. Had it really been that long since she had seen him? Two months.. it still felt like the coronation and the wedding was only yesterday. She stood up, letter in hand.  
 _Well then, it looks like I’m going to the Throat. Claude.. I’ll get to see you again._


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gets ready for the travel to Fodlan's Throat, but the Sword of the Creator stops her in her tracks.

Byleth grabbed everything she thought she might need for the journey. Maps, clothes, food, water, and..

‘Will I really need it?’ she murmured softly, hand on the Sword of the Creator. The Hero’s Relic was one of the strongest in Fòdlan, crafted by the King of Liberation, Nemesis. Her hands picked the sword up. It still had a faint red glow, and some dried blood on the very tip. She sighed.

 _How many lives have I taken with this sword?_ _Kronya, Solon, the Flame Emperor. Countless soldiers. Civilians, even. This sword.. is mine. But I don’t want to use it._

Byleth closed her eyes, and her mind took her back.

Back to the Officers Academy, with the students. Back to the battle in the Holy Tomb. Back to getting the Sword of the Creator. Back to the chapel with the Beasts and Jeralt. Being infused with Sothis’s power. Back to Edelgard’s coronation. To the war. The battle at Gronder. To Dimitri. She still remembered what Hilda said. 

‘He was on the ground, surrounded by Imperial soldiers..and pierced by their spears.’

And again, to the Imperial throne room. Edelgard. The emperor. What Claude told her.

‘I daresay that I don’t fully understand the history of Fòdlan. Still, I’ve seen many things in my life. Don’t worry. I’ll finish the job for you.’ 

Everything..everything.

Her emerald eyes opened again, and her hands let go of the sword.

_It’s not needed. I’ll be fine without it. But.._

Her gaze went around the room: the bed she was sat on, her desk she had written countless letters on.. and Claude’s bow. Failnaught. His own Relic. He didn’t take it with him, instead taking his silver one, that Byleth had given to him as a gift. She smiled as she remembered how his face lit up when she handed it to him, his cheery reply of ‘Wow, thanks Teach!’ and the way he had pulled her close in a warm hug.

She turned her head away from the bow, and instead looked out the window. The view of Reigan territory from here was amazing. The sun was fully up now, shining out on the towns and fields that were under House Reigan’s control.

_Well, the whole continent is under Claude’s control now, isn’t it?_

A smile reached Byleth’s face. It was nice to think about how Claude had told her his dreams and hopes for a better Fòdlan, and how now he’d be able to make them reality.

_I should be focusing on other things. Like who’ll look after the Alliance when I’m gone. Perhaps.. Nader?_

Nader was an Almyran general who now lived in House Reigan. He had looked after the Alliance once before, when the Imperial war was at its height and Claude was fighting the Empire with Byleth and the other Golden Deer. He had helped Byleth and Claude bring down Fort Merceus and was also a trusted ally of both of them.

The Sword of the Creator was still on Byleth’s lap. She picked it up, put it to one side and got up. She threw on a proper shirt and trousers and left the room, looking for Nader’s quarters.

_I forgot how big this place is.._

Eventually, Byleth found Nader’s room and knocked on the door. There was a quick sound of wood floorboards creaking, and the door opened, Nader holding the handle.

She heard his deep voice say, ‘Ah, well if it isn’t Mrs. Eisner! What can I do for you, ma’am?’

‘You know you don’t have to call me ma’am, Nader! Byleth is fine.’

‘Of course, ma’am! I-I mean..Byleth!’

Byleth smiled. For such a big and battle-hardened man, he was really sweet and friendly.

‘Anyway, I need a favour off of you.’

‘Of course! What can I do for Claude’s lovely wife?’

‘I’ll be heading out to Almyra for about a month. Do you think you could look after the Alliance while I’m gone?’

Byleth watched Nader’s steely gaze meet her emerald eyes. She could see that he was proud, and happy to do the job.

‘Ah, I heard about this from Claude!’ the man laughed. ‘Of course I will, I’ve already done it once before anyway!’

‘Thank you, Nader. I really appreciate it!’ Byleth answered. Then, she turned around and started walking down the corridor back to her room.

_So, Claude already told him.._

Byleth opened the bag she was going to take and put the letter in, pushing it in carefully so it didn’t rip. She turned to where she had left the Sword of the Creator, and picked the Relic up. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_I hope I never have to use this again. For Sothis’s sake._

She put it in the closet, and took her hand-crafted silver sword out. It was made, just for her, by the best blacksmith in the monastery. She trusted the blade like a trusted ally. It had always been there for her. She unsheathed it.

_Still sharp to the touch. Hm, still shining as well._

Byleth admired the shine the sword had as she slid it back into the sheath. It seemed to never go away, no matter how long she hadn’t used it for. She hooked it onto her belt.

‘Can’t be too careful. Might still be bandits around. I hope not..’ she whispered. The former mercenary had never enjoyed killing, even though her whole life centered around battle. She never seemed to show it though. According to her late father, Jeralt Eisner, and students in the Officers Academy, her face stayed emotionless when she first joined the monastery. Slowly, she had opened up. Still, one painful name stuck with her from her mercenary days.

The Ashen Demon.

It was a nickname given to her by the fellow mercenaries she had worked with in the past, based on how she had never shown any emotion while killing. She had tried time and time again to put it out of her head, but it kept coming back, resurfacing from the depths of her mind.

Byleth shook her head, minty hair bouncing. 

_Don’t think about it. That’s the best way to get rid of it for now._

She picked up the bag and put it on, arms through the straps. She looked back at the Sword of the Creator, which she had placed neatly next to Failnaught. It still had a faint, pulsing red glow. Her eyes travelled around the room, checking if she had forgotten anything.

_Next time I’m here, you’ll be here with me, Claude._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! i really hope you're enjoying this little fic so far :)
> 
> i'm really grateful for all the kudos and hits the first chapter got, thank you all!
> 
> i don't really have a schedule for this yet but i announce stuff to do with the fic on my tumblr, which is @rainycatto so go check it out if you want!
> 
> haha this took up 2 pages on google docs but it looks WAY smaller when i put it into the text editor
> 
> next chapter will be up as soon as i finish it!


	3. The Wyvern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth thinks on how to get to the Throat. Some sort of mount should do it..

Byleth was packed up, and ready to go. There was still one issue though.

_How am I going to get to the Throat?_

The Professor had limited experience with mounts, her personal favourite being the wyvern. Claude, like most Almyrans, owned a wyvern himself. It was a snow-white, majestic creature, well tamed and battle-ready. Claude had fought with it many times in the war, and probably even before he had come to Fodlan.

Byleth also had a wyvern. She had named it Sereath. It was a gift from Claude, that she hadn’t expected at all, but was eternally grateful and happy to have one. She hadn’t ridden it many times, and had never ridden it alone. Claude was always by her side on his one, encouraging her with his trademark smile and cheers of, ‘Yeah, that’s it! Well done!’

_He always was able to make me smile, wasn’t he? He still can.._

Byleth smiled as she walked down the corridor, towards the stables and remembered all the times that the two had been together, even before she had caught feelings. 

Eventually, she got to the stables, where the animals were kept. She whispered a quiet hello to the pegasi as she stroked their noses and wandered over to the horses. There was one rather special horse in the stable she was looking for.

‘Ah, there you are! Hello, Dorte!’ 

She smiled. Dorte was a horse she had gotten as a gift from one of her former students, Marriane von Edmund. Or Marriane von Gloucester, as she was now known. She had married another member of the Golden Deer house, now the leader of House Gloucester, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. As thanks for ‘everything you’d done for me’, as she had said, she had gifted this wonderful, friendly horse to her.

Usually the stablehands looked after all the animals, except a select three that Claude and Byleth liked to tend to themselves: Claude looked after his wyvern, and Byleth looked after Dorte and Sereath.

After Byleth had brushed and given food to Dorte, she headed over to where she kept her wyvern. She opened the stable door, a humble wooden affair.

‘Hello, Sereath! How are you doing?’

Usually Claude’s wyvern would be in the stable with hers, but he had flown it to Almyra.

Byleth picked up the wyvern milk that was next to the door and went over to the jet-black creature. She hadn’t had her for too long, but Sereath now could tell that both Byleth and Claude were friends and weren’t trying to hurt her. Byleth poured some of the milk into a small tin bowl and placed it in front of her. The wyvern started drinking it up. Byleth stroked her shiny, black skin.

‘Good girl. Keep drinking, okay?’ she said to the animal as she left the stable and went back inside.

_I really can’t fly. Not without Claude. Damn it…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marilorenz in this chapter woo i got their paired ending so i couldn't resist haha
> 
> this is a very smol chapter, sorry haha
> 
> hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. Fields, Mountains and Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's journey to the Throat continues, and while she's travelling, she remembers.

A few hours later, the former Professor still had the problem of travel to resolve.

_ The horses would be good, wouldn’t they? _

Byleth nodded to herself. The horses would be the best choice. Jeralt had one so she knew how to ride one pretty well. After he died, Byleth had entrusted Jeralt’s horse to one of her students, Leonie Pinelli. She was ‘Jeralt’s first and greatest apprentice’, as she put it. Honestly, Byleth had never really liked her, but it was the least she could do, as she had missed Jeralt so much.

_ I’ll take Dorte. _

Dorte was the horse that was the most friendly to Byleth, so it would make sense to take him.

Byleth went back out to the stable and eventually found Dorte. She stroked his white, silky mane.

‘You’ll be coming with me, okay?’ she whispered softly. Dorte whinnied in response. Byleth laughed. It was almost like the horse could understand her. She turned around, got the saddle that was lying on top of a hay bale behind her and strapped it onto the snow-white horse gently.

‘Alright, you ready to go?’

Another neigh from the stallion. Byleth stood on the hay bale and put her leg over the saddle, hooking it into the spurs. She held onto the reins and hoisted herself up. She straightened her back and pressed gently with her knees, just like Jeralt had taught her to. The emerald-eyed professor went through the process, step by step. Soon, Byleth was ready and she flicked the reins. Dorte started in a fast trot and soon they were out of the stable.

_ I’ll see you soon, Claude. _

It was early afternoon now, and Dorte had slowed down a bit. Byleth was travelling through a large field. There were mountains on the horizon and a village behind them.

_ The Throat.. I’m getting closer. _

She looked up. The sky was blue, slightly cloudy. The sun was in front of her and there were a few wyverns flying. Byleth remembered how she had felt when Claude left and smiled.

-

He had left from in front of the Reigan manor, backpack on and bow in hand. Just before, Byleth had pulled him close.

‘I’m going to miss you.’

‘I will as well. I’ll be back soon, don’t worry.’

Byleth held on. She didn’t want this to end.

‘Claude?’ she asked, pushing her head into his shirt.

‘Yes, dear?’

She wrapped her arms around him. ‘Stay safe. Please. I don’t want to lose you like I lost the other two.’

Claude did the same, the two getting closer still. ‘Of course I will. I’m not going to leave you alone.’

Byleth reluctantly let go, tucking a strand of mint-green hair behind her ear.

‘Well then, I should get going,’ he smiled. ‘Their Excellencies up in the capital wouldn’t be too pleased if I was late for the first meeting.’

Byleth laughed. Claude had never taken noble titles seriously, and would always end up calling Dimitri ‘His Princeliness’. He turned to leave.

‘Just one more thing, Claude.’ Byleth felt a blush rising to her cheeks.

Claude spun to face her. ‘What is it?’

Byleth stood on her toes. ‘This.’ She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. ‘I love you. Don’t forget that.’

Claude hugged Byleth even tighter, and returned the kiss deeply. A contented sound rose from the Professor’s chest. She loved the warm feeling being with Claude gave her. She loved him more than she loved anyone else. She felt one of Claude’s gloved hands move to the back of her head, and another hooking onto her waist. Eventually, they pulled away, and Byleth’s eyes met Claude’s. She smiled, still blushing.

‘You should get going. You’ll be fine, I know it. You’re the man who ended the Imperial war, for the Goddess’s sake!’

Claude smirked. ‘I think you’re forgetting something,’ he said with a wink.

‘Claude, honestly..’ Byleth sighed as her cheeks went even redder. ‘Fine. Most importantly, you’re my Golden Deer.’

He leant back, laughing. ‘There it is!’

‘I swear to the Goddess, Claude! You’re such a…’ Byleth pressed her right hand to her forehead. ’Hey, you’re the one who said you should get going!’

Claude smiled and nodded. ‘You’re right.’ He put a hand on Byleth’s shoulder. ‘I’ll be back before you know it.’

He turned around, got on the wyvern and took off. 

‘Bye Claude! I love you! Stay in touch!’ Byleth shouted.

He turned his head and waved. ‘I’ll be sure to write. Be back soon!’

Byleth waved until she couldn’t see him anymore and her arms were sore. She loved him, and wished him the best.

-

_ The mountains look bigger.. We must be close. It’s getting dark though. I should set up camp. _

Byleth and Dorte had passed through two more fields and a forest, with a break in between. Soon, they’d be in Goneril territory, and once they were through, they would have reached Fodlan’s Throat. Byleth found a spot under a tree, got off of Dorte and unsaddled him. She set up a small fire and her tent quickly.

_ This should be enough for tonight. _

Byleth pulled out a sandwich wrapped in paper from her bag. She had made it herself, and she was rather hungry. After eating, she laid against the tree, looking up at the stars.

_ Not much further now. I’ll be there soon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate leonie with a passion (sorry leonie stans)
> 
> claudeleth fluff is my life support
> 
> thanks for reading everyone! we hit 200 readss :0 thank you all <3


	5. Fodlan's Throat

Byleth woke to see the sun already up, rising over the clouds and trees that she had passed yesterday. Dorte was trotting around the field. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her bag that was beside her.

‘Come on, Dorte, we’re going,’ she called. As if on cue, Dorte trotted over to her. She put the saddle around the horse and strapped it on. Byleth sat down, and flicked the reins. Dorte started in a quick trot.

-

Soon, the sun was right in front of the Professor and the horse. They had entered House Goneril’s territory now, Hilda’s home.

_ Hm. I wonder if I’ll see her again. _

Byleth and Dorte were now travelling on a country road, a small path surrounded by green grass. The clouds were still above her, and they were darker than before, a dark grey. 

‘Rain..’ Byleth muttered, pulling the hood on her jacket over her head. She had worn it once in the last two days, in Deridru. Even though she was the Archbishop of the Church of Serios, she had never gotten used to attention. Seteth had told her not to worry, that he’d do all the public work while she, as he had said, ‘spent time with the man you love’.

_ Seteth, Flayn.. I hope you two are doing well. _

Flayn, Seteth’s daughter, had stayed in the monastery with him after the war, offering to help out in the cathedral. She often visited the Reigan manor, taking an instant liking to Claude and Byleth’s golden tabby cat.

-

‘Oh, Professor! Claude!’ she had said on her first visit. ‘And is that.. a cat? You have a cat?’

Byleth smiled and looked at Claude, who was holding the small cat.

He had laughed and said, ‘Yep! She was a Deridru street cat.’

‘Oh, she looks adorable!’ Flayn laughed. ‘Can I pet her?’

Claude had knelt down and opened his arms, letting the golden tabby run over to Flayn.

-

Byleth smiled as she remembered the green-haired girl and her father.

_ They helped fight in the war as well.. _

Flayn had stayed near the backlines in the Imperial war, helping as a healer, and Seteth had fought as a wyvern rider, wielding a reinforced steel lance.

Byleth and Dorte were now climbing a hill, almost at the top. The rain was still falling, but not as heavily as Byleth thought it would be. She pulled her hood down and shook her minty hair, before pulling it back up. They had got to the top of the hill now. Byleth had an amazing view of the mountains around her, and the dock and merchants below her. Beyond that, the sapphire sea, sparkling as the sunlight hit it. Byleth had always loved the sea. It gave her a warm, familiar feeling, but she wasn’t sure why. It was all that was left between her and seeing Claude again.

Byleth got off of Dorte, and tied a rope around his bridle, so she could still make sure he was behind her.

‘Alright, we’re here, Dorte. You’ll have to stay here, though. Don’t worry, there’s someone here who’s going to look after you,’ Byleth whispered in a low voice as she tied him up at a post, and entered the small room.

‘Ah, hello Professor! It’s great to see you again!’

‘Hello, Cyril. How are you?’

Cyril smiled. Also from Almyra, he had taken up a job as a merchant at the Throat. He was known for being one of the best animal handlers in the Alliance, having any animal take to him instantly.

‘Dorte’s just outside if you want to go see him. I have to get going now. Thank you, Cyril.’ Byleth waved as she left the room.

She walked over to the dock, where a large boat was. There were already a few people on board, mostly merchants and commoners. Byleth smiled to herself.

_ I’ll be seeing you soon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: this chapter is me making up for not being able to post on thursday, and i won't usually be posting on weekends
> 
> have a great weekend friends!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is going to be a small lil claudeleth fic :)  
> you can follow my tumblr, @rainycatto for updates if you'd like!  
> i hope you enjoy my work!


End file.
